


One More Spoon of Cough Syrup

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Despair, Rating May Change, not going to be finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~SDR2 SPOILERS~ I was so weak and helpless, doing anything to be noticed. She saved me, yet she ruined me. ~One more spoon of cough syrup now~</p><p>~NEVER GOING TO BE FINISHED~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A "friendly" game

**Author's Note:**

> Holy, this AU is super hard to explain but i can't explain it right now bc it'll spoil the middle/end. But it's pretty much what would happen if the police couldve stopped the ultimate despairs. It's Tsumiki's POV and 99% is a flashback.Also i might make typos i'm sorry i'm typing on a 3ds bc my computer isn't working (YES A 3DS CAN DO THIS) Also warnings for bulling, injuries, highly referenced abuse, and bruises in this chapter. Thanks!

There's so many ways to die, so many ways i could've died. For every car I've ever rode could've crashed. Every sandwich i ate could've been poisoned. But never, did I ever think i would die like this. Never...ever...ever...  
~~~~  
Elementry. I was so helpless, doing anything for attention. I was limping on my way home from school. Some said they wanted to "Play a game" I has never asked to play games with them. I was so happy that they cared about me! But it resulted in them all hitting me to bruises and a sprainded ankle. It was nearly two kilometers from my home to the school. I could never get a ride from my parents and the kids had already stolen all my leftover lunch money so calling a cab wasn't an option. I just had to stumble home quickly.  
As soon as I entered I raced to the bathroom, locked the bathroom door and sat on the closed toilet seat. I quickly grabbed a rolled of ACE bandages from the cabinet above me and unrolled it. I tried to see if I could remember how to tie this. I borrowed a book from the school library on wrapping injuries. I tried to remember the page. 

1\. Unroll  
2\. Place end on ball of foot  
3\. Wrap to top of foot.  
4.Make a figure 8 from the top to the ankle.  
5\. Repeat 4  
6\. Clip

I preformed the steps carefully and finished. I did a few practice steps. I was crying, not sobbing but just crying. It still hurt a lot but not too much. It could never hurt as much as what was waiting outside that bathroom door.


	2. Crystal Clear Dreams and Foggy Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More elementry school and despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, wow. This chapter is a lot longer than the last one and ye. Warnings for abuse, child abuse, and nightmares k bye

When I was in the bathroom I could hear yelling, loud yelling. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but it was still scary every time. I was still crying from the pain of my sprained ankle. I still had to take care of my bruises but that didn't matter right now. 

I wondered if they knew I was home. I just zoomed into the washroom without even saying a word. The yelling eased down. I believed it was safe to leave the bathroom. I opened the door. I regret opening it so much.

I can hardly remember what happend. Everything was so fuzzy and loud, I couldn't understand anything. It was so blurry from both my tears and confusion. Then suddenly it stopped. I was so confused ans scared. Hazey vision and ringing in my ears. I made my way to my room. It was small, but it was enough. I was left with more bruises, tears...and despair.

I knew they didn't love me, it hurt. I was nothing but a mistake they couldn't erase. I had an awful pounding in my head from crying. I pulled the thin blanket over me and tried to sleep. I could admit I had no friends, at least people botherd to spend their valuable time to bully me. It could be worse, they could ignore me and pretend I didn't exist. I cried myself to sleep that night.

~~~~

I remember it so clearly. I was on the ground crying when a boy came up to me. He helped me clean mud off me and introduced himself. His name was something along the lines of Asa Nakashima. He had short brown hair and wore a colorful plaid shirt with grey jeans. He was almost too kind for his own good. 

We played for hours. He called me his friend. I was so happy I was crying. Finally someone who didn't want to torture me, someone who only wanted to be my friend. He asked if I wanted to go to his house for supper. I agreed with the widest smile ever. He blabbered that his mom wouldn't care and I said that my parents hardly even care about me so it was fine. 

I walked into his house. It almost seemed like no one was home, but I was sure someone was. He told me to wait in his living room while he got snacks. I examined the strangly decorated room and played with the bandage on my ankle.

I heard him slowly walk to the room I was in. I was so calm exited I was nearly speechless. I had always wondered what having a friend was like. I turned around to see what kind of snacks he had brought along with him. I didn't find a plate in his hands... I found a knife!

He said every word he said about me and him being friends was a lie. He also told me not to scream, tnat no one could hear me. The hand moved to me and ....

~~~~~

I woke up a sweaty mess. Trying to catch my breath, and wipe my tears. A dream? It was all a dream. Hehehehe.... That's right.... I don't have any friends. I have no one to comfort me, no one to wipe my tears, no one to help me. Crying, I looked at the moonlight outside my window. it was so bleary, so hopeless.


	3. A Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle school and nurses. Heck ye. Also longer then the other two chapters and a bit happier so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings as the other chapters. A bit happier than the other chapters. Also longer than the other chapters. I put a bit more effort into this one haha. I also need to make a fic for togafuka week bc it's almost over and yeah. Thank you for reading!

Elementary faded away with the seasons. Seasons of hurtfulness and bullying. But it could always be worse. I could be treated invisible, like I was nothing. Being hurt hurts less then being ignored. Well that's how I saw things at least. 

First day of middle school. To start things off I got pushed in the mud by some students that were in my class. Got yelled at for being late because I was tidying myself up. I felt awful and everybody was staring at my dirty clothing. Tears started to swell up in my eyes. 

As my middle school days passed I got better at nursing myself. As the days passed i got more and more hurt. I memorised how to wrap hurt joints, clean cuts and scraps properly, help bruises fade, and could name more then half of the bones in the body. I learned pretty much everything I knew from books and health class. I always got my books from both the school library and the public library. I liked the school library a lot. The seats were so cosy and the selection of books was humongous. Also hardly any bullies went to the library, I doubt any of them have ever read anything longer than one hundred pages before.

I loved the public library so much! It had a larger selection than my school one and almost no one from my school was ever there. They had computers too, they helped me research health information and learn a lot more. It was in the center of town and my house was near the outskirts so it did take quite a while to walk home but it was definitely worth it. 

Talking about walking I also got a "job " delivering news papers around my neighboorhood for money. I was to young to get a "real job" so I picked the closest thing. It was very hard considering a) I didn't have a bike, and b) I would sometimes see others from my school and they would try throwing pebbles at me. It payed pretty good. I kept the money I earned in a old shoe box in my closet.

About half a year I went on with the same routine. Eat, go to school, eat, go to library, deliver flyers and newspapers, go home, sleep, repeat. The bullying never got easier nor did my problems at home. I realised how weak I was, I knew how weak I was. Weak, weak, weak. But there were weaker people in the world. The sick. 

The sick were more fragile than myself. They were helpless. It made me sad to think that there were people weaker then me. I wanted to help. I... I wanted to be a nurse. 

I already knew so many things I had to know. I had been taking care of myself for years. Bandaging my own wounds and nursing myself to health. I had always be the kid who responded to "What to you want to be when you grow up?" with a simple I don't know. Then it was as clear as a beautiful summer sky. I was going to be a nurse. One of the best there is.


End file.
